unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Guides for Dummies/Items for Dummies
Okay, listen up, dawg. Here's the scoop: Mario got a lotta items in his games, and any dummy can eat a mushroom and grow. But it takes a true pro to master all the items. With the help of this guide, you can, too! Mushroom #Mushrooms are helpful little items that you can find almost anywhere. #Mushrooms make Mario grow bigger. #Mushrooms come in several varieties, and all of them are helpful except for the Poison Mushroom. Poison Mushrooms kill you. TIP FOR DUMMIES: *While eating the white, red-spotted mushrooms in Mario games helps you, eating those types of mushrooms in real life is bad. They could get you high or kill you. Fire Flower #Fire Flowers are flowers that give you the ability to shoot fireballs. #It is very difficult to shoot fireballs, so, in order to do it, follow these steps . . . Step 1) Get a Fire Flower. Step 2) Find a target to shoot fireballs at. Step 3) Locate the "B" button. Step 5) Using your right index finger, carefully repeat Step 4 several times. Step 6) Very Important: DO THE OTHER THING FIRST!!! TIP FOR DUMMIES: *When you get a Fire Flower, Mario will get a new outfit (white and red overalls). This is perfectly normal. Do not panic. Continue playing as if nothing happened. Only remove underpants if necessary. Leaf #A leaf allows a long raccoon tail to grow out of your butt, and makes you fly. #To fly, run on the ground for a bit, then jump. You should soar through the air with ease. TIP FOR DUMMIES: *Real raccoons cannot fly. Therefore, they may get jealous when they see Mario flying with a tail. Try not to rub it in their faces. Star #A star makes you glow, and cheery, upbeat music plays. #You are invincible if you glow, so enemies can't hurt you. #Being invincible is a good thing. If you touch enemies, you kill them. #Be careful! It works but for an time!!! TIP FOR DUMMIES: *Stars do not protect you from falling into pits and lava. They neither give you a wish. Feather #A feather gives Mario a yellow cape. Wit the cape can you fly (same as an Leaf, that allows an raccoon tail) #Run on the ground and jump, then you are in the sky, so you can fly. #If you are flying, hold the first points of your cape with your hands, the last with your feet. If it works, you can be longer in the sky, but you can land, too! TIP FOR DUMMIES: *REAL feathers gives you not an yellow cape, and REAL yellow capes gives you not the power to fly. And feathers find you not in blocks, but on an bird. Koopa Shell #Koopa Shells (the items) find you in blocks, but an easier manner, is to stomp an Koopa Troopa, with an blue shell. It gives Mario an blue shell. #Run so fast as you can, and you are protected by te shell. Problem is you have no control on wich way you get. It's simple: stop the shell trougout stop with running #If you duck, you are protected by the shell, too. TIP FOR DUMMIES: *The shell does't work if you fall into a lavapit, or if you are be flatten by Thwomps or falling ceilings. *VERY HANDY: if you do a Ground Pound, you are protected by the shell, too. Goomba Shoe #This shoe are only found in Shoe Goomba's, the goomba's who drag the shoe. Stomp on the Goomba in the shoe, and jump in. #If you are in the shoe, you can flat every enemy, without jump - it hops self! TIP FOR DUMMIES: *First it was named an Karibu Shoe. *VERY IMPORTANT: you are not protected by the shoe. If an enemy jumps on you, you were killed or only be littler, or your power you first got, is then gone... Category: For Dummies